lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball: Unleashed Power
Dragon Ball: Uneashed Power or DBUP, is a fan-fiction story written by PhantomSilverShenron. It follows the story of SS and The Z-Fighters with a few members of the Lookout Crew fighting different evil threats. Episode 1: Reign of Power An evil enemy...racing towards Earth with nobody knowing it...The Darkes most evil threat to ever set foot on Earth was about to show his face to the universe... Servant: Master...We are nearing the North Galaxy... ???: Good...Very good... The Z-Fighters are completely unaware of the terror about to rise... Goku: Ah...Another great day... Gohan: Good morning father! Goten: Hey dad! Goku immediately turns his head at the blue sky... Goten: Dad? Goku: I thought I sensed something...Must have been nothing... Gohan and Goten look at eachother,confused... Meanwhile...Near the coldest part of the North Pole Piccolo: HA! -Launches a Ki Blast directly at SS- SS: Not so fast! ZEN STAAAR!!!! -SS Launches a Zen Star to counteract the Ki Blast- Vegeta: ...Why should you two get all the fun?! FINAL FLAAAASH!!!!! -A huge flash of light covers the surrounding area- Vegeta,Piccolo and SS always trained together....The three of them lived at the North Pole...An ideal place to train... Piccolo: -Dust settles- Hmph...Either you're getting weaker...or I'm just stronger than you,Vegeta! That didn't leave a scratch on me! SS: I think Vegeta has lost his touch...Haha Vegeta: I have not! I am the Saiyan Prince! Piccolo and SS both enjoy a laugh together...the last one they will share for quite some time.......The ship carrying the threat now emerges in the North Galaxy and well into King Kai's radar... King Kai: What is it Bubbles? Bubbles: -jumping up and down and shouting- Oooh oooh! King Kai: ...No...-Begins to sense what has emerged-...This cannot be happening! Gregory: What is it King Ka-...-Looks wide-eyed at the sky- King Kai: I have to call the Z-Fighters!...Goku...Calling Goku... Goku: -Training with Goten and Gohan- Huh...King Kai? King Kai: Goku you must listen to me! A dark evil has just entered the galaxy! It is far greater than any enemy you have every faced! Goku: What do you mean King Kai? King Kai: Goku,you must gather the Z-Fighters quickly! He is nearing Earth! King Kai was correct...The enemy was now staring face to face with Planet Earth... ???: And so it begins...-Stands up and orders some of his minions to move in faster- Goku: Alright King Kai... King Kai: I fear they may not be able to get out f this one... Bubbles and Gregory: -Both look at eachother,shocked- And so...word was spread around the globe to every Z-Fighter...They all met on the Lookout... Dende: ...So...King Kai doesn't even know anything about this thing... Goten: He must be powerful... Trunks: ...We'll win...We always have... Goku: I don't know about this time,Trunks... Vegeta: You're saying we won't be able to stop him! Krillen: Vegeta calm down! None of us know what we're up against! The heroes look to the sky in horror...as a gigantic Space-Ship towers over them... SS:...I'm guessing that's it? Yamcha: Whoa...That thing is huge... The Z-Fighters follow the shuttle...as it lands in an empty plain... The Cruel Threat slowly walks out of his palace...Showing his true colors to the Z-Fighters... ???: -smirks- ...Why,hello there... With the threat of a super-powered enemy bearing down on them,the Z-Fighters stare into the cold eyes of their new enemy...One that even King Kai is afraid of... How will the Z-Fighters get out of this one? Who exactly is this new threat? Find out next episode...Of Dragon Ball: Unleashed Power... Episode 2: The Ultimate Evil Last time on Dragon Ball: Unleashed Power...A new enemy rose to challenge Earth...one that King Kai was afraid of...The Z-Fighters know nothing of this enemy...How will they fight it? Find out...Now... ???: Ah...So this is Earth... Vegeta: ...Who are you!? Saiyan warrior: How dare you speak in such a tone! Vegeta: I will speak in any tone I want to! Saiyan warrior: ...I want this one to myself...-A flash of bright yellow lightning appears as the Saiyan utters those words...- Goku: Vegeta! You have to stay calm... ???: Thrune!...You will be silenced! Saiyan warrior: -Bows- My apologies my master... A Namekian standing to the right of the leader begins to speak up... Namekian: Earthlings...bow before the great and mighty...Grand Emperor Eon! Piccolo: That...That's a Namekian... Eon: Why Thank you for the introduction,Zeeron...-Smirks- Namekian: Of course...-Bows- Eon: We...are the Legendary Elites...The strongest of any race...And you are? -Pointing at Goku- Goku: ...I'm Goku,hero of Earth Eon: Go-Ku?...Strange name... Thrune: Sir...This Goku and the small one there...They're pure blood Saiyans... Eon: Interesting... Thrune: Then those three -Points at Gohan,Goten and Trunks- they're hybrids... Eon: Then this will be exciting...I'd like to have a little tournament...You vs. Us...Winner gets this Planet... Yamcha: Goku...What should we do? Tien: I mean,we have to accept their challenge... SS: What if it's a trap... Piccolo: We have to take that risk... Goku: Piccolo's right...We don't have much of a choice... Eon: Then it's a deal...-Smirks- Thrune,the saiyan hothead,steps up first... Thrune: -Goes SSJ4- I want the shrimpy one all to myself! Vegeta: -Completely shocked- ...He-he's...A... SS: Super Saiyan 4... Vegeta: -Regains breath- Alrighty then...-Goes SSJ4- Thrune: -Sends dozens of Ki Blasts at Vegeta- Vegeta: Ha! -Deflects them with ease,then uses a Gallick Gun- Thrune: -Tries to block Gallick Gun but is sent backwards- Vegeta: Is that all you got? Thrune: ...You wish...-Lightning strikes all around- Vegeta: Wha? Thrune: -Eyes go blight yellow,matching the lightning around him- Vegeta: What's happening? Thrune: YELLOW LIGHTNING STATE!!!!!!! -Lightning explodes in a blaze of power- Vegeta: -Shocked- Thrune: -Raises hands to sky then locks them togther in a Kamehameha-Like style- Goku: Vegeta! Do something! Thrune: -Sends a blast of electricity right at Vegeta- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Vegeta: -Braces for impact- Vegeta is struck with volts of pure electric energy...But it is draining Thrune all the while...And suddenly,Vegeta cannot hold all the energy...A giant explosion occurs... Thrune: -Breathing heavily,looking at the dust- ...Ha... Goku: Vegeta! Then...From the dust...A blackish aura appears... Vegeta: -Now has black and white fur and hair- Did you really think it would be over that quickly? Thrune: What in the world? That's impossible! Eon: Hm... Vegeta: Feel my wrath!!!!!! -Sends a black and white swirl of energy at Thrune- Thrune: No...No...NOOOOOOO -Gets destroyed by the swirl- Vegeta: -Powers down- Whoa... Goku: Vegeta...What was that? Vegeta: ...I don't know...I just somehow absorbed the energy that pathetic excuse of a Saiyan sent at me... Piccolo: Well...You might want to teach us fast...Cause we've got another problem... Another Namekian steps up for a fight... Eon: Zayron...Obliterate these fools... Zayron: Yes my lord...-Smirks as his eyes flash green- What is this power our new enemies hold? Or a better question...What is this power Vegeta and the rest of our heroes hold? Will they be able to use it against our enemies? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: Unleashed Power... Episode 3: The Dragon King Zayron: So...who will face me? SS: -Takes a step forward- I will... Zayron: Ha..the dragon-boy? This'll be easy...-smirks- SS: Easy,eh? -Punches Zayron in the gut- Zayron: Uh...-Stumbles back a few steps- Wha...-Falls to knees- SS: ...Hmph...You were right...That was too easy...Ha... Zayron: Ah...How did this happ...-Stumbles down to his knees- Namekian: Sir! Eon: Hmph... Piccolo: ...Who knew SS was that strong... Zayron: -Eyes turn green and is surrounded by green aura- VOLT ERUPTION!!!!!! -Huge explosion of green energy and lightening- After the dust settles, SS is left standing while Zayron is nowhere in sight... SS: ...He sacrificed himself to try and stop me...What a fool... Eon: I sure hope you know Zayron was our weakest man... Goku: Weakest or strongest...SS could've taken him down the same way... Female Saiyan: I've had enough waiting...I want to have some fun! Eon: Wait Seerio...We have already lost two of our men...We need to take this seriously...-Smirks- Namekian: Sir,are you suggesting we retreat? Eon: Only for now...-Walks back into the ship- Piccolo: Cowards... Krillen: -sighs- Thank goodness... Vegeta: They only delay their defeat... Goku: We should head to the Lookout to think about this... Tien: Sounds good... Yamcha: No complaints from me The roar of the shapeship's engine sounds off in the background... Gohan: ...I can't help but wonder how strong they will be when they're serious... Trunks: You say something,Gohan? Gohan: Huh? Oh...It's nothing... The Z-Fighters head back to The Lookout to regroup... Dende: Huh? Over already? Goku: Not even close...They retreated after Vegeta and SS each took down one of their men. Dende: Then they can't be THAT strong... King Kai: You just haven't seen their real power! Goku: King Kai? King Kai: I was watching the whole thing...Thrune and Zayron were the worst fighters on their squad! And their leader...Eon...His power has no bounries! Vegeta: What about the power I witnessed during my fight... King Kai: I was wondering when you'd ask about that... SS: So,what is it? King Kai: "It" is called...The Chaos...It is a force that only appears every millenia...It grants the bearer unbalievable power. It only chooses a select few...and sometimes none at all...Once it is given,it cannot be taken away. Vegeta,The Chaos fused with your DNA...Granting you the power of a "Chaotic Super Saiyan". Vegeta: Amazing...But,how did it begin? King Kai: Oh yes of course...It all began at the beginning of time...Eon,who's name represents his age, was fighting against a champion. This champion was fighting to save the universe,for if Eon,The Evil, won he would be able to make the universe in his image. If The Champion were to win,he could seal Eon away and create the universe with light. As the fight went on The Champion realized he could not defeat Eon. So, he created a magical force that could grat heroes great power and seal away Eon. But not forever would the seal last. The force would appear every millenia,and Eon and his army would rise at the same time. The force would last for one week and would continue to appear and bring forth Eon every millenia until they were defeated. Piccolo: Hm... Goku: So we have to stop Eon...or our desendants are doomed to a dark fate... With the secret of Eon and the mysterious power Vegeta was given unraveled...The Z-Fighters struggle to find a way to defeat the evil Eon...How will they stop him? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: Unleashed power... Category:Pages by Neosilvershenron